Parce que Poudlard compte quatre maisons
by ginnylafurie
Summary: Quel meilleur endroit, pour quatre premières années, que leur salle commune pour découvrir les qualités de leur maison?
1. Serdaigle

Clarisse Higgs, première année à Serdaigle, souhaitait rentrer dans sa sale commune. Malheureusement, pour cela, il fallait répondre à une question et sa grande appréhension était de ne pas trouver la réponse.

La gentille préfète dont elle avait oubliée le prénom, leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la salle commune. Le portrait vous posez une question et à partir de là vous n'aviez que deux options, où vous saviez répondre et vous pouviez rentrer, ou alors vous ne saviez pas répondre et là, c'était plus problématique. Vous deviez en effet attendre que quelqu'un d'autre arrive et donne la réponse, la bonne bien entendu. C'était une façon comme une autre d'éviter les questions sans réponse, l'ignorance, une façon d'apprendre que la connaissance était la chose la plus importante, et qu'on avait le devoir de la faire passer avant le reste. Après tout, «tout Hommes s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit».

En temps normal, Clarisse aurait trouvée cette idée merveilleuse, si ce n'est émouvante. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver seule devant le portrait et elle aurait préférée un simple mot de passe à retenir. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait renier tout ce qui avait fait qu'elle ait été envoyée à Serdaigle. Elle s'avança donc vers le portrait, écouta la question et en resta bouche bée quelques secondes...«En quoi se transforme la neige quand elle fond?»

Très bonne question et quelque chose lui disait que la réponse n'était surement pas celle qu'elle croyait.

-«...Elle se transforme en eau?»

Le portrait ne bougea pas, non bien sûr, ça aurait été trop simple.

Maintenant Clarisse ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que quelqu'un arrive, elle voulait et devait trouver la réponse seule.

Que devient la neige quand elle fond, la vraie réponse était de l'eau bien sûr mais la véritable réponse elle, était tout autre, elle était plus philosophique. La neige fond, elle perd sa solidité pour retourner à l'état liquide, à son état primaire. Que devient la neige...elle change d'état, elle change, elle change, elle devient autre chose mais elle reste toujours la même, voyons...

Ce sont des étapes qui se succèdent, solide, liquide, gazeux, tout dépend de la température. L'eau reste la même mais les conditions environnementales font qu'elle change d'état, qu'elle devient autre, c'est le cycle naturel, un peu comme le jour vient après la nuit. Oui je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie, le jour après la nuit, un peu également comme la joie après la tristesse. Rien ne reste pareil, ce qui se passe autour de nous fait que cela change, que ce soit la température, la position du soleil où simplement ce qui se passe dans notre vie. Il ne fait jamais noir éternellement, aux ténèbres finit par succéder la lumière, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Cette question serait donc un peu comme un message d'espoir et la neige symbolise l'hiver, oui! La réponse est donc...

-«Elle devient un joli printemps...»

Le portrait s'ouvrit et Clarisse rentra dans la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres, elle allait être vraiment heureuse à Poudlard.


	2. Poufsouffle

Terence Critch et Matt Kreasel s'étaient toujours cordialement détestés. Ce n'était pas une observation, c'était un fait et aujourd'hui il venait tout deux de rentrer à Poudlard, il venait tout les deux d'être réparti dans la même maison, Poufsouffle et comble de l'horreur, il se retrouvait tout deux dans le même dortoir.

-Pourquoi tu me suis partout?

-Tu crois peut être que ça me fait plaisir? C'est aussi horrible pour moi que ça l'est pour toi!

-Alors ça, sa m'étonnerait!

-Dans ce cas sa veut dire que ton sens de l'observation est aussi développé que ton intelligence, c'est à dire très peu.

Voilà ce que donnait une conversation civilisé entre Terence et Matt.

Les conversations moins civilisée s'exprimaient souvent par des coups de poings. Ces deux là ne se supportaient pas, c'était physique, c'était psychique, c'était inévitable.

Alors quand Terence entendit dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, des cinquième années parler du «cas Matt» à qui il allait «falloir apprendre la politesse» ce fut un véritable dilemme pour lui, devait-il se réjouir ou s'inquiéter? Enfin plutôt se réjouir ou le lui dire? Parce que s'inquiéter rester tout de même impossible.

Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours détesté Matt et que Matt l'avait toujours détester, il était donc impensable de l'aider. Cependant, Matt ne lui avait jamais fait de coups bas, mais tout de même de là à le prévenir... Bon d'accord, il ne perdrait rien à se renseigner un peu. Il alla donc s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté de Matt qui discutait avec ses nouveaux amis.

-Ne t'assoies pas à côté de moi, je ne pourrais pas le supportais, l'accueillit ce dernier.

-Tais toi, t'as pas le choix. Après un instant d'hésitation et voyant que Matt le regardait bizarrement il finit par parler.

-Dis tu connais les cinquièmes années là-bas ?

-ça te regarde? Répondit Matt, puis sous le regard exaspéré et insistant de Terence il répondit:

-Non, mais mon frère les connait et il ne les aiment pas.

-Et tu leur a dit quelque chose?

-Je t'en pose des questions?

-REPOND!

N'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres, Matt obéit.

-Bah ils ont insultés mon frère devant moi alors je l'ai défendu...peut être un peu brusquement.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'ils ont l'intention, je cite, de « t'apprendre la politesse ».

-Ah...Et pourquoi tu me préviens? Je te rappelle que tu me détestes!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je serais incapable de l'oublier. Je me suis juste dit que ça aurait été...déloyal de ne pas le faire.

-OK, et bien...merci.

-Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai mal entendu le dernier mot. (Il fallait bien qu'il en profiter quand même, cela avait été dur pour lui.)

-Crève!

Il semble que depuis ce jour leur rapport ce soit quelque peu amélioré, maintenant il ne se dispute plus avant midi.


	3. Serpentard

Ethan Walsh n'avait jamais été particulièrement intelligent ni particulièrement stupide. En classe il avait toujours fait partie des élèves moyens et se situait régulièrement autour de la moyenne. Parfois au dessus, rarement en dessous.

Physiquement, il était tout a fait banal, rien de spectaculaire mais rien de repoussant non plus.

Ethan n'avait aucun talent particulier, il savait faire pas mal de choses mais sans y exceller. En résumé, c'était un garçon tout à fait normal, sans ennuis, sans histoire.

Mais maintenant qu'il faisait parti des Serpentard, il allait devoir se démarquer, se crée son histoire et pour cela, il lui fallait une brillante idée, de préférence avant la fin de ses sept années à Poudlard.

Il regarda donc autour de lui en quête d'inspiration.

La salle commune des Serpentard était une pièce très intéressante, tout en contraste. Confortable mais l'atmosphère était glacial, pas très grande tout en respectant une certaine distance entre chacun de ses occupants. Ces paradoxes le fascinait et cette salle l'impressionnait. Elle était à l'image de ceux qui l'occupaient, elle voulait s'affirmer, elle voulait qu'on la remarque, elle voulait être unique...comme lui.

Être unique, d'accord, mais comment? Il n'avait aucun talent pouvant le différencier des autres...mais après tout l'important n'était peut être pas la...Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais faire de grandes choses, mais ce qu'il faisait, il souhaitait le faire le mieux possible, il voulait le faire à fond, donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour cela...après tout, c'était peut être cela qui comptaient. Pas ce que l'on faisait mais la façon dont on le faisait. Jamais il ne ferait les choses à moitié. Lorsqu'il déciderait de faire quelque chose, il le ferait jusqu'au bout, sans hésitations, sans regrets, car c'est lui qui aurait décider de le faire. Ce sera ça, sa différence avec les autres. Sa certitude d'avoir fait les choses le mieux possible fera en quelque sorte de lui le meilleur, celui-qui-n'aura-pas-vécu-sa-vie-à-moitié.

Et cette certitude grandissait en lui, éclipsant ses doutes, et il l'a maintiendrait jusqu'au bout, il maintiendrait la flamme de l'ambition car après tout, tout se résumait à cela. Toujours y croire, toujours se donner les moyens d'y croire et finalement, toujours réussir.


	4. Gryffondor

Will Berkeley venait de rentrer à Poudlard, avait été réparti chez les Gryffondor, était dans sa nouvelle salle commune avec son frère et ses amis. Or son frère et ses amis étaient des septièmes années.

Will était donc au comble de l'excitation et il faut l'avouer, de l'admiration.

Il était donc bien décidé à ne pas ouvrir la bouche (cependant il ne pouvait la refermer, il était trop ébahi) et à absorber la conversation de ses ainées sans en perdre une miette. De plus, il était quand même intimidé, après tout, il n'était qu'un nouveau qui avait été convié à une réunion des anciens, un novice parmi les habitués. Il resterait donc discret tout en sachant profiter de la situation. Les septièmes années, en effet, savait sans doute plein de choses sur Poudlard dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Tous ceux réunis ici avait sans doute déjà fait leur preuve...

Et justement.

-Ça me rappelle l'année dernière quand on avait changé la couleur des cheveux de ce Serpentard tellement désagréable!

(Wouaaa, trop cool)

-Ah oui! Je m'en souviens, en rose c'est ça?

(Quelle classe!)

-Oui et le lendemain, on voulait jeter des pétards mouillés dans son chaudron en cours de potion.

(Qu'ils sont drôles!)

-Ouais, seulement le prof nous a soupçonnés et c'est la que James a eu une idée super!

(Quelle idée? Quelle idée?)

-Et oui! Comme toujours, je nous ai sauvé avec mon ingéniosité! J'ai en effet eu la superbe idée de mettre les pétards dans sa poche, d'en jeter un dans mon propre chaudron et de dire au prof que j'avais vu ce Serpentard le jetait. Bien sur quand le prof lui a demandé de vider ses poches et bien il y avait les pétards et il a eu une retenue. Impressionnant n'est ce pas?

(...)

-Pourquoi as tu fait ça?

-Pardon? Répondit James, étonné de voir un première année intervenir.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord!

-Ce Serpentard le méritait, c'était une vraie plaie!

-Peut être mais tu ne peut pas rejeter ta propre faute sur les autres, c'est injuste. Quand on décide de faire quelque chose, on en assume les conséquences!

-Tu crois qu'un première année comme toi peut se permettre de me donner des leçons?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fait, je dit simplement que ce que tu as fait n'était pas juste et je déteste ça! Bonne nuit Dean dit-il finalement à son frère.

-Bonne nuit! Lui répondit son frère avec un grand sourire.

Will parti en direction des premières années, toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, finit l'espoir de connaître tout les passages secrets du château...

Il espérait au moins que ceux avec qui il allait passer sept années respectait les vraies valeurs.

-T'as osé contredire ce septième année! C'est impressionnant! L'accueillit un garçon blond au grand yeux.

-Non ce n'est pas impressionnant, je n'avais pas le choix, ce qu'il disait était complètement inadmissible.

-C'est vrai, tu as eu raison de faire cela lui dit le garçon avec une lueur de respect dans les yeux.

Will se dit alors que ses espoirs n'étaient peut être pas vain.


End file.
